Wasteland
by Eskelson
Summary: Amy Rose always wanted to live on the wild side of life yet never like this. The man she loves beyond words, must keep her hidden from the world for protection after she got shot in a dangerous mission. Trapped, wounded, and scared for her life, she finds her salvation with what is taboo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mutilated **_

* * *

The mob of mass citizens at the plaza is relatively overflowed, often on Saturday afternoon's which is excellent. The more growth of the mass, the fewer evidence that will be left behind, like the twisted assassin that Shadow was. He could not let himself get distracted, he had to be focused and determined to find the culprit.

Shadow waded through the citizens in groups and those alone who were walking below as he stood on the towering building up high. His gun facing down, ready to fire, pointing at clueless pass byers.

"Have you spotted him yet?"

"No." Shadow side-glances as his girlfriend as she places her hand on his arm. He stiffens, afraid for her to be spotted by the enemy, but she sinks into a squat and hides behind the ledge. "This mission is by far too dangerous."

"I've been on missions by far more dangerous than this." Amy raised her eyebrow at him. "Don't you agree?"

Shadow takes a few cautious steps towards her. His eyes tense, in search of an unknown movement. "You could get hurt." He warned.

Amy laughed humorously and patted her boyfriends head, "I think that I can handle myself." She added a playful wink.

The black hedgehog couldn't help but smirk, Amy Rose was strong-minded and fit to protect herself, always ending her missions glorious, that is why he loved her so deeply. Although, he couldn't help but worry for her since the job they had was extremely dangerous.

A sudden sound of joy draws the focus of the lovely couple. A child is playing with his father, such a tender moment, it makes Amy's heart swell with love. It made her go into dreamland about her and Shadow having a family one day. "He's here." Amy blinks and her gaze drifts to where Shadow is focused on, a skunk standing alone and speaking on the phone. "Get down."

Shadow aims and places his finger on the trigger when a group of teenage girls block his target. _Damnit._ He thinks to himself as he pulls away and sets his sniper rifle to his side and watches as close as possible he is able to what the enemy does with his actions.

The culprit seems young although also experienced. They watch as he makes his way to an empty alley. He's making himself seem suspicious, this did not seem right, it was as if he knew he was being watched.

Amy stands and says, "He's getting away, lets go."

She waited by the metal door that led them down, taking this opportunity, Shadow watched his girlfriend from head to toe. She wore a black body suit with a utility belt with thigh pouches, she looked hot.

"Do you kiss as good as you look?" Shadow questions with a smirk as he passes by her and traces his finger tips across her lips.

Amy laughs and shoves him forward as they run down the stairs. "Nice pick up line, stud." She comments as the two quickly make it down to ground level.

The couple slid past the crowd of citizens, now in the alley then walk slowly and their eyes wonder everywhere. "Where did he go?" Amy asked, barely at audio level through her whisper as she pulled out her gun. "He couldn't have gone that far so quick."

Shadow moves aside and stops her momentarily as he checks the sky and frowns. "It's getting late, but, something doesn't feel right here, Rose."

That was correct, even though the alley was abandoned, it was way too silent. Amy was starting to feel rather uneasy, the pounding of her heart competed with the flutters of her stomach. It was not a good feeling, she felt as if something was to happen.

"Stop right there." The clicking of a gun was heard and the couple froze on the spot. The culprit had them right were he wanted. "Foolish of you two thinking I hadn't noticed I was being watched since I walked by that hotel."

"Well," Shadow raised his hands up in the air and twisted his body around to face the evil skunk and glared, "if it isn't Geoffrey St. John, surprise seeing you here."

Geoffrey laughed bitter and raised his gun at him. "Cut the crap, Shadow. I know that G.U.N sent you after me, and it seems you brought me a gift." He said gesturing to Amy with his head.

Shadow growled and narrowed his eyes, "Don't you dare or I'll make sure to kill you." He threatened as Amy hid behind him, acting like a damsel in distress.

"She's a pretty looking thing." Commented Geoffrey, tilting his head and showed off his mischievous smirk. "Wouldn't mind having my way with her."

Disgust was all Amy could feel, she gritted her teeth wishing she had worn something less tight that would hide her body. She often dealt with this type of harassment yet this man made her feel dirty just by his gaze.

She felt Shadow's tail flick against her and smiled, she wasn't a rookie so she understood what he was trying to communicate to her, Geoffrey had not taken notice that she held a weapon.

"You are sickening." Shadow said, trying his best to cover his Rose as she sneakily slid her gun behind him. "No wonder you never are able to get women unless their prostitutes or you force yourself upon them."

Geoffrey beamed a cold stare at Shadow and got ready to pull the trigger. "Don't you know it's stupid to insult a man holding a fucking gun, Shadow?" He asked with a manic laugh that would make small children pee themselves.

"Exactly." Amy said as she leaned against Shadow's back and took a shot at the evil skunk. The bullet hit directly at Geoffrey and sank into his chest making him fly back from the impact made.

Geoffrey was sure caught off by surprise. His eyes had flung wide and his gun had slipped out of his hand and flown to and against the cold ground.

"That's my girl." Shadow smirked at Amy who blew the air off her gun and winked at him. "Getting better at your aim I see, almost as good as me."

"I was taught by the best." She flashed him her white teeth and slyly smiled at her man. "Shot him right on the heart." She gazed over at Geoffrey's lifeless body, she felt horrible killing, but if she hadn't he would have killed others.

"You bitch!"

**_Bang. Bang. Bang._**

The resonating pain in Amy's back pulsed to the sound assaulting her ears.

The victory had been short lived as excitement gave its way to worry. She stared down, she had been wounded. Pain welled up in her chest. As cold hearted as she had been before and countless of times she had murdered, never had she been deteriorated with a gun.

It was a tremendous pain that her body mutilated, sweat surrounded her body and she dropped to the ground, unable to stand anymore, the world around her began to turn to a blur.

"Rose!" Shadow screamed as he caught his girlfriend in his arms, his eyes swelled up with watery eyes as he glared coldly at the one who shot her. "I'll kill you!"

"You killed my husband!" A female black cat held her own gun at Shadow. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran to Geoffrey's side. Her voice was shaky and uneasy as she spoke, "How dare you?"

"Your husband is a murderer as well," Shadow replied bitterly. "He runs a sex trafficking business, cheats countless of time, and yet you still love him."

The cat was silent as she shook Geoffrey's limp body, as if shaking him would bring him back to life. "Geoffrey!"

"Sorry," the cat looked up to see a pointed gun on her forehead and glared at Shadow who returned the cold glare.

The cat laughed like her husband had before and held the gun to her forehead. "If that shot doesn't kill her, I'll make sure something else will in my husbands business." She threatened.

"Go to hell." Shadow snapped and pulled the trigger which caused him to be splashed with her blood. "Rose..." He whispered, he ran back to her side and picked her up. "Wake up!"

Shadow checked her pulse to see she was still breathing and let out a sight of relief. He needed to take her somewhere safe, a hospital, no, he looked over at the dead couple and glared. He was sure their employees would be keeping her words and do whatever they could to find Amy.

G.U.N had had incidents of entries before. Amy needed a place where no one, not even the best of spies would suspect of finding her. Shadow's mind wandered as of to where as he covered Amy's wound with a ripped piece of his shirt. The pain had been so strong that it had made her go into unconsciousness.

_Don't die on_ me. Thought Shadow as he carressed his girlfriends cold yet tender face. He hugged her and did his best to stop her bleeding, she couldn't die, at least this way. He always imagend the two of them dying of old age, happy and together. _D__on't leave me, Rose__._

He couldn't hold back the tears and let them overflow his eyes as he stood and searched around for any type of help. He had nowhere to go, no, he did. His mind snapped to his blood.

_Little brother, you've never failed me before, so, don't fail me now. _Shadow thought as he ran down the alley with Amy in his arms.

* * *

**READ ME:**

**So, my friend ( You_Hate_Me_How_Cute) convinced me to join FF and share some of my stories that I don't think are that good but hopefully some of you will. Like this story, it's my first so don't expect perfection but I would really appreciate reviews from people about this story that is asking as their nice but please tell me what you think!**

**XXXO everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Refuge**__**e**_

* * *

The chilli dogs smelled devine, Sonic sat on his small bed and fixed his brown wool cardigan as he sniffed the delicious sent of his food. There's a knock on the door, which makes him jump out of his thoughts. Quickly he stands and walks to the door, the only one that ever visited was his idol, his dear bother. As predicted there he stands, holding a young woman in his arms. "Shadow, who's she?" He asked him confused.

"Ill explain later," Shadow shoved past Sonic hastily and set the young woman on his brothers bed. "She needs help." Sonic blinked, he looked over the young woman and saw her wounded chest. Quickly, he ran to a small cabinet that was under the room's window and took out a first-aid kit.

"What happened to her?" Sonic questioned as he rummaged through the box, this was nothing new to him. Shadow had often came to him when he was injured but he always came alone. He never trusted anyone enough to bring them to Sonic's home.

Not like any would, Sonic lived in the junkyard of the city, far from the society. Shadow had always feared that Sonic would get hunted and killed by his enemies and as his older brother he would not allow that.

Shadow's lips tremble but he inhales to keep himself contained and lets his words slur out freely, "She was shot. You've dealt with these type of situations before, please tell me you can save her?" He pressed on, his eyes are bloodshot and full of worry. His grief scares Sonic, never had he seen him show himself so weak. Sonic bit his lip before nodding with determination.

"I won't let you down." Sonic said as he took some tweezers and fumbled through Amy's open wound in search of the bullet that had pierced her flesh. "Bring me a bowl of water, towels, and blankets from my closet.

Shadow nodded and did as he was told, he stared as Sonic pulled out the bullet from his girlfriends wound and watched as his brother placed the water and some alcohol to clean it. Although unconscious, Amy seemed to feel the sting since she hissed and squirmed slightly. "Everything is going to be fine, Rose."

Shadow's shoulders relaxed as his brother bandaged Amy's open wound and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Sonic wiped the sweat off of his forehead and grinned at his older brother. "Told you that I'd never let you down, big bro" He said cockily with a thumbs up. "But really what happened?"

The oldest frowned and gazed at Amy's sleeping form. "She was in a mission with me, I was careless and well you know the rest." He explained briefly as he caressed his girlfriends face.

Sonic noticed how lovingly his brother did so and watched him closely, "Is she the girl you always talk about when you visit? The one you said you were planning on proposing to?" He questioned with curiosity.

Letting out a pleasant sight, Shadow nodded as he tucked Amy with Sonic's blankets. It was true, he had been planning on proposing to her soon, he felt like it was the best time, that is if she hadn't of been shot. "Yeah, she's the one."

Shadow looked to Sonic, he wished his brother would of met his Rose at a better time. At least they were safe in this well-guarded secret location. "She's beautiful," Sonic complimented with a warm smile. "You did a good job with this one."

"I ask for a favor of you, brother." Shadow said in a serious tone as he snapped his full attention towards Sonic who looked caught off guard by the question.

"Anything for you, brother." Replied Sonic sincerly, the oldest almost never asked for favors so this seemed like a perfect time to prove himself. "What is it?"

"Take care of Rose until she gets well." Shadow demanded with a stern tone, "Will you?"

Sonic's eyes widen at the demand though he nodded slowly, he never really had to take care of anyone other than his brother. Actually, he never really even spoke to any one other than his brother and he people who at times came to the junkyard. His optimistic energy flowing like always. "Sure, I don't mind. I'll help as much as I can, you can count on me."

"I know I can." Shadow said distantly as he help Amy's hand in his. Sonic took a breathe out and stood. He opened his closet and took out a forest green T-Shirt and threw it at his brother who caught it easily.

"She needs a change of clean clothes, I'm sure something of mine will fit her." Explained Sonic as he walked to the door, not before pausing and turning back to his brother. "I'll sleep in the van tonight, Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Replied Shadow as his brother walked out and shut the door behind him. Shadow let put a huff that he had been holding in and hugged his girlfriend close, he could not bare anything happening to her.

He move a strand of her long pink quills out of her face and smiled lovingly at her, she was his all. She had changed his life the moment his eyes met with her's, he had never believed in fate before but he knew they were meant for each other.

"Sleep well, Rose." Soothed Shadow a he lay his head on her chest and shut his eyes from the fatigue he had been feeling. The whole day had been wild, he almost lost his love, his one and only. "I love you, Rose..."

Finally shutting the world around him, he fell into a vast slumber. He didn't mind the uncomfortable position of his back crouched, the bed was too small for the two of them, though, at least he could still hold his Rose.

* * *

The sun arose and the chirping of the birds overflowed the wind. Amy laid resting like the night before. Her w began to flutter open as the sun's light hit her view through the window, she blinked until she could register her surroundings. Her body felt weak and fragile, and to make matters worse, she could felt her brain pounding hard against her skull.

_What the hell_ _happened? _Amy questioned in herself in her mind as she felt her after pain hit. She clinched her head in her and and released a sharp grimace from the pain. She must of stirred because she felt whatever pressure was against her chest remove itself from her.

"Rose?" That alluring voice called, Amy snapped her eyes at her boyfriend who leaned his face over hers, studying for any thing that might seem wrong on her, "Finally, you're awake."

"Where are we?" Asked Amy as she lifted her upper body with her arms and groaned from the pain that washed over her body and fell back onto the matters. "It hurts, it really does!" She complained at the edge of tears, she didn't want to show that she was weak so she did her best to hold them back.

"A safe place, my brothers home," Shadow rubbed her forehead with a wet rag, she had a fever, but she would be fine. "But you need to rest up, Rose." Amy stared at her boyfriend perflexed at the whole situtation, he seemed to notice because he chuckled. "Yes, I have a brother."

Amy frowned and gazed around the room, it was scented of blue berries and was reluctively small yet couzey as well. "Why didn't you even mention him to me before, I think we've been together long enough to know this about each other."

"I'm sorry," Shadow began as he looked away towards the window, "I don't really want lots of people to know, I don't want anyone to use him against me." He explained as he played with her quills.

"Still, I would never hurt him." Amy argued as Shadow nodded, it was obvious it bothered him to speak of his brother. Wanting to lighten up the mood, Amy smiled and took ahold of his hand. "So, what's his name?"

"Sonic." Repeated Amy. That was an unusual name, she had never heard it before I her 18 years of life. They were the only ones in the room though, "Where is he anyway?"

"Probably rummaging though all the junk that's outside, he does that sometimes," Shadow explained which made Amy's ears perk up with confusion. Junk? What junk was outside exactly. "We're at a junkyard, and you'll be staying here with Sonic until you get better."

Amy frowned and forced her upper body up. "No, I want to be with you. You can't just abandon me here, and in a junkyard!" She exclaimed, this was all so unfair, she did not want to be separated and by her boyfriend. She needed him as much as he needed her.

"Rose, no, you're wounded. I'm not abandoning you, I'll visit and take you with me once you're well again. You need to be safe, love." Shadow persisted as he gently pushed her onto the mattress. "Just until you're better, I promise." In truth, that was half a lie, he needed time to think as to what to do with her. She was being hunted, and it was way too risky to let her go out.

Amy was too fragile to refuse him, he was right, she needed to rest. "Fine, only until I feel better. Then, I'm out and back with you."

Shadow chuckled at her last comment and stroked her face, "Yes, we will." He leaned in and kissed her plum lips, a small peck. Amy smiled and shut her eyes, she need to rest, to sleep all the pain out.

When Amy fell back into slumber, Shadow stood and kissed her forehead. He tucked her into bed and walked over to the door and excited out. The sun greeted him and he squinted his eyes to get used to the brightness. He walked down a dirt path that led to a van and saw it empty.

Sonic was probably rummaging the junk just as he predicted before, he watched around his surroundings and sure enough, off in the distance was his younger brother searching for anything of value.

"Rouge, to Shadow, do you read me?"

Shadow pulled out his watch which was also a communicator and pressed a button, "Yeah, Shadow's here." He replied to it.

"Where are you? We need you back here quick, Eggman is planning something awful." Rouge replied hastily. Shadow frowned, he needed to leave his Rose sooner than he had expected.

"I'll be right there." He answered and gazed at Sonic who had not noticed him. He smiled warmly and turned away, "Take good care of her." He said and left the junkyard quickly.

* * *

**R****EAD ME:**

_**So, should **__**I continue this? Please review!**_


End file.
